Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display.
Description of the Related Technology
Ongoing research is being directed to flexible displays which are expandable to be used for varying purposes. Flexible displays can be altered such that their configuration, size, and length are changed by external forces while being able to display images in the various configurations.
When the physical features of a flexible display are changed by applying external forces thereto, it is more vulnerable to being damaged. Accordingly, there is a need for a structure that protects the flexible display from damage when its configuration is changed, e.g., from folded to expanded.